Washable hair removing devices have been already available in the art with a benefit of being easily cleaned. In this connection, there is a demand of heating a cutter head after washing the same for sterilization. To meet this demand, Japanese patent publication No. 2005-199083 proposes a heating stand with a function of heating the cutter head while the hair removing device is held on the stand. However, the heating alone is found not sufficient to dry the cutter head and is preferred to be applied in combination with an air blow. Thus, it is desired to provide a drying system with a heater and blower combination. Such drying system could be realized to have a top-opened drying chamber within which the cutter head is exposed to the heat and the air blow, selectively or in combination, as suggested in part from by the prior art publication WO 2004/066780. In the system of the publication, the shaver is placed upside down with its cutter head received in the chamber, i.e., the top of the cutter head being held against a bottom of the chamber, while a blower is disposed upwardly of the chamber in a laterally offset relation therefrom to direct a forced air flow to a side of the cutter head. With this structure, there remains a problem that the air flow is difficult to directly enter into the interior of the cutter head, resulting in poor drying efficiency or requiring much drying time. This becomes particularly critical when the cutter head is heated to an elevated temperature with the use of the heater for sterilization, in which case, the cutter head has to be cooled quickly after being heated to be ready for use.